


Ghostly Legends

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: ““Tell us the legends again.” Beth asked Lew.“Alright, everyone get comfy.” Lew said. He flicked a torch on and pointed it up to his face, grinning like a maniac.”Of course, not all legends are accurate.Piece written for Ghostober - Day 7 ‘Legends’





	Ghostly Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my next work for Ghostober!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“C’mon, Bailey. Hurry up.”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” Bailey huffed, pushing a beat-up bike over the top of the hill. “Don’t know why you’re goin’ so fast.”

“We wanna scope it out before it’s night time.” Lew said, getting on his bike as he started the eye the hill going back down.

“We’ve scoped it out a hundred times.” Bailey moaned.

“But we gotta do it again.” Beth said. “My dad said if you wanna do somethin’ you gotta do it right an’ the last time we came here was a week ago. Who knows what coulda changed since then.” She whistled and Scooter came bombing from the bushes, barking as he ran in circles around them.

“Yeah, what if somethin’s changed an’ when the ghosts start chasing us we get stuck and they kill us?” Harvey said.

“Ghosts can’t kill us, they can’t touch.” Bailey said.

“Nuh-uh, in my magazine it said ghosts can touch the real world if they’re vengeful.” Harvey argued.

“What’s ‘vengeful’ mean?” Bailey asked.

“Angry, ain’t it?” Beth said.

“Yeah, I think they can kill us if they’re angry.” Lew said. “Like poltergeists.”

“I’ve seen Poltergeist.” Harvey said.

“No, you ant.” Bailey said. “No way your dad’d let you watch Poltergeist.”

“Honest, I have.” Harvey said. “Ronnie let me watch it when she was babysittin’ me one night.”

“Oh yeah, then what happens?”

“There’s a poltergeist an’ it wont very nice.” Harvey muttered.

“How’d we know these ghosts are poltergeists?” Bailey asked. “They might be nice.”

“Ghosts are never nice.” Lew said. “They’re stuck here, that’d make anyone mean.”

“C’mon, let’s go, let’s go. Scooter’s already started scoping out.” Beth said. The spaniel was nosing about the bushes at the bottom of the hill, wagging his tail as fast as he could.

“Everyone got their walkie-talkies?” Lew asked.

The kids patted their walkie-talkies and nodded.

“We’ll each scout for half an hour and meet back here an’ see if anythin’ changed.” Lew said. “Meet anythin’, radio in, alright? An’ remember, tomorrow, if anyone asked, we’re all at that sleepover party at the museum.”

Again everyone nodded and took off on their bikes down the hill.

Scooter ran in circles as they reached the bottom before finally deciding to follow Beth.

Bailey cycled off towards the front of the house. Bailey also had the extra task of seeing if anyone was actually at the house. There was an old woman who lived there but she didn’t leave often but occasionally there were district nurses who, if they saw them, chased them away from the house.

But the drive was empty, there was nobody there.

Bailey scouted around for awhile longer before heading back to the hill. There had been no ghostly activity but ghosts only come out at night, right?

“Nothin’s changed.” Beth reported as they all gathered at the bottom of the hill. “An’ Scooter din’t see anythin’ wrong.”

Scooter barked at his name and proceeded to start chasing his own tail.

Both Lew and Harvey agreed nothing had changed for them and Bailey told them the drive was empty.

“Means we have full run of the house.” Lew muttered. “Unless the old woman comes out.”

“Bet she’ll come out tonight.” Harvey grumbled. “Our luck that.”

“No she won’t, we’ll be alright.” Beth said confidently.

“We’ll go set up camp now.” Lew announced.

They had all agreed to get up camp (camp being a roll of tarpaulin leaning over the bins) by the kitchen and did so just as the sun was setting.

Once they had set up their tarpaulin it was onto the next most important thing. Food.

Beth ripped open the pack of marshmallows they had brought and the kids dived into them.

“We should light a fire an’ cook ‘em.” Harvey said, or at least tried to say with a mouth full of marshmallows.

“Can you light a fire, Harv?” Lew asked. Harvey shook his head and proceeded to shove more marshmallows into his mouth.

“Tell us the legends again.” Beth asked Lew. Scooter was staring at her as she was eating marshmallows. “Not for dogs, you’ll get ill.” She told him. She then raked around her bag and brought out some dog treats for him.

“Alright, everyone get comfy.” Lew said. He flicked a torch on and pointed it up to his face, grinning like a maniac.

The kids shuffled and Beth routinely gave Scooter treats.

The sun had well and truly set by this point.

“There’s a legend of a lady, the grey lady. She’s seen by the windows, lookin’ out over the fields, but when you get into the room, she’s gone. No one’s seen her up close, always from a long way away. But you can hear her screamin’ every night at midnight on the dot-”

“An’ you’re sure it’s not just the old woman who lives here now?” Beth asked.

“Yeah,” Lew insisted. “Cause this grey lady was murdered by her favourite servant, suffocated by a pillow. An’ that pillow is still in the room she was killed in, nobody can move it, cause if you do, she’ll appear behind you and do the Baileye to you, an’ you can’t breath an’ then you die.”

“And what ‘bout the grey lady who falls out the window?” Bailey asked.

“That’s the same lady.” Lew said. “Sometimes she likes to mix it up, bet you would too if you had to do the same thin’ for 100 years. But she always kills you in the same way, that’s a fact. She’s the one we’re here for first, cause we have a time we need to be here for.”

“An’ what else was there?” Bailey asked. “Too look while we wait for the grey lady?”

“The next one’s a soldier, from World War Two. Back then this was a base. He died ‘cause a German spy snuck in and was gonna steal all our plans but he found him and fought him. He beat the spy and take the plans back. But the spy managed to get one hit on him which ended up killin’ him.” Lew waved the torch in front of his face and grinned again. “What’s up with the soldier is he’s still tryna protect those plans an’ll kill anyone who goes where they were kept. Nobody knows where they were kept, so every room is dangerous, even just being outside the window. Who knows how many lucky escapes we’ve had. Only the old woman knows where they were an’ avoids that room, that’s why he hasn’t killed her yet. But he can only be seen in mirrors, so I’ve packed a mirror of us all an’ we can see if he’s coming behind us.”

“But what is he’s comin’ in front of us?” Harvey asked as Lew brought out some mirrors and handed them to everyone.

“You just gotta keep turnin’.” Lew instructed.

Everyone immediately raised their mirror and scanned the area around them.

“We’re clear for now.” Bailey announced.

Everyone sighed in relief and lowered their mirrors.

“An’ what else is there, Lew?” Beth asked.

“The last one might not be a ghost.” Lew said. “The last one might be Bigfoot.”

“I han’t signed up to look for Bigfoot.” Beth said.

“It might be Bigfoot, it might be a ghost, that’s what we’ve gotta find out.” Lew said. “It’s seen in the trees an’ definitely looks like Bigfoot. But it coulda been raised by wolves an’ stayed here when it died, not even knowing it died.” Lew dropped his torch. “Or it could be alive an’ Bigfoot.”

“An’ what bout that guy who died here 10 years ago?” Harvey asked. “Is he here?”

Lew shrugged. “Don’t know, doubt it, 10 years isn’t too long for a ghost to be here. But that’s somethin’ else we gotta find out.”

Soon it was dark enough for them to venture out.

“Who should we look for first?” Harvey asked.

“Let’s look for Bigfoot. The rest of them are by the house but the grey lady only appears near midnight, we got plenty of time to search the woods.”

They decided to leave their bikes and carried on on foot into the trees.

They all turned on their torches and worked their way through the trees.

They had been going for 10 minutes when Bailey suddenly stilled.

“Do you guys hear that?” Bailey said. There was the snapping of twigs and as everyone stopped it carried on.

“What’s that? Harvey whispered.

“Is it Bigfoot?” Beth gasped.

“I don’t know.” Bailey whispered back.

The snapping of the twigs got louder and louder until it was right on top of them.

The bushes behind them burst apart and Scooter came running around them, wagging his tail in excitement.

“Scooter!” Beth snapped. “Stay.”

Scooter sat down, still wagging his tail frantically.

The kids listened hard but they couldn’t hear any more of the snapping twigs.

“I don’t think that’s Bigfoot.” Bailey said eventually. “I think it’s just Scooter.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him, can’t let him pretend to be Bigfoot again.” Lew said.

Beth nodded and whistled. Scooter stood up and ran in circles around Beth.

The kids set off again, making sure Scooter was always in sight.

They continued through the trees for a good 10 minutes until they reached the end of the trees and onto the road.

“We’ll double back an’ check the trees again.” Lew said.

Everyone agreed and they started to head back. Fortunately they had trekked through the woods several times so they knew where to go, even in the dark.

They didn’t come across anything else on their way back (well, except a squirrel) and by the time they reached their camp again it was pitch black.

“What time’s it?” Harvey asked, shoving some more remaining marshmallows into his mouth.

“Half 9.” Bailey said, according to a glow-in-the-dark watch.

Beth groaned. “We’ve still got ages to wait for the grey lady.”

“Then we can go look for the soldier.” Lew said. “An’ for the guy who died 10 years ago. Everyone get their mirrors.”

The kids got up again and lifted their mirrors up. They decided to do a loop of the building.

They set off, slowly, waving their mirrors back and forth to cover their surroundings.

It was when they were half-way around Beth gasped.

“I see somethin’.”

Everyone gasped and rushed to look in Beth’s mirror.

“I don’t see anyone.” Lew muttered.

“No, me too.” Harvey said.

The two moved away and Beth gasped again.

“It’s back again.”

They again rushed to look.

“There ain’t anythin’ there, Beth.” Lew stressed. “C’mon, we gotta keep goin’.”

Lew and Harvey moved off again and Bailey squinted into the mirror.

“Wait.” Bailey muttered. Bailey looked at the mirror, then at Harvey and then span around to look in the mirror. “Harvey, it’s you.”

“It’s what?” Harvey spluttered.

“It’s your reflection in the window.” Bailey explained.

“Is it?” Beth span around, back and moved the mirror. “Hah, oh it is.”

“Alright, let’s keep goin’.” Lew hurried them along and they slowly set off again.

It was only a little bit further when Harvey spoke.

“Does anyone feel like we’re bein’ watched?” He asked.

“A bit.” Bailey said.

“Is this the guy who died 10 years ago?” Beth asked.

“I bet it is.” Harvey said, looking back at Beth.

Then he proceeded to walk directly into Lew.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Somethin’ touched me.” Lew gulped.

“What, where?”

The others gathered around him asking him again.

“On my arm, somethin’ touched me on my arm.” Lew breathed.

Something suddenly brushed past Bailey’s arm. Bailey flinched and gasped. “Somethin’ touched my arm too.”

Beth nearly screamed. “Somethin’ touched my arm too!”

Harvey flinched. “Somethin’ just hit me in the head.”

“Agh! Same!” Lew said. Then he turned his face up. “Argh! It’s raining.” He wiped rain from his eyes.

“We got touched by rain not a ghost?” Beth cried. “I’m goin’ back to the camp.”

“That’s a good idea.” Bailey said, getting hit by more raindrops.

“C’mon!” Lew cried as the rain started to come down even heavier.

The kids ran back to the camp and hid under the tarpaulin as the rain came lashing down.

“Now what are we gonna do?” Bailey asked.

“We’ll sit it out an’ hope it stops before midnight.” Lew said.

Scooter huffed and curled into a ball. Beth scratched his back and gave him another treat.

The kids sat around as the rain kept coming down. Bailey yawned. The sound of the rain was relaxing, Bailey could even forget about being cold and wet.

It was later, as the kids were nearly dropping off to sleep, did a sudden scream jolt them awake.

“What’s that?” Beth cried. Scooter jumped along with Beth.

“That’s her!” Lew shouted. “That’s the grey lady!” He pulled back the tarpaulin, took one look at the slowing rain and bolted out, Scooter running after him.

The kids glanced at each other, grinned and ran out too.

“Lew, wait up!” Bailey shouted.

Lew screeched to a halt as they rounded the front of the house.

“Here, it was from here!” Lew cried.

The kids shone their torches all around but they couldn’t see anything.

“You guys heard it, right?” Lew asked frantically.

“Yeah, definitely a lady screamin’.” Harvey said.

“An’ definitely from round here.” Bailey said.

“She’s gone,” Beth said. “She’s not here now.”

Lew shone his torch up but there was still nothing.

Then there was a crunch on the gravel.

“Was that any of you?” Beth asked.

“Not me.” Lew muttered.

“Not me either.” Bailey confirmed.

“Not me.” Harvey said.

Scooter whined by Beth’s legs and there was another crunch of the gravel.

Suddenly, a bright light fell on them and the kids wheeled around.

There was light emanating from a dark shadow. Nothing about it could be seen and the light flickered in the rain.

Then it took a step towards them.

The kids screamed and Scooter howled. They all then turned and fled back to their camp, grabbed their bikes and cycled off as fast as they could possibly go. Beth picked up Scooter and dumped him in her front basket.

Bailey frantically looked back at the shadow.

The light from the shadow was aimed down as briefly, Bailey could see a flash of the shadow.

It was wearing the familiar uniform of the district nurse.

“It was just the old woman’s nurse!” Bailey shouted over the wind and rain. “They must’ve arrived late in the evenin’.”

“I don’t care, just keep goin’!” Beth shouted back.

It was when they reached the safe lights of the village did they screech to a halt.

They all bent over their handlebars, gasping for breath.

“It’s… just… a… nurse…” Bailey panted out.

Eventually they all caught their breath.

“Forget what the magazines and movies say.” Lew sighed. “I don’t wanna go lookin’ for ghosts legends ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put Fanny down as a character, but how do we even know it was her?


End file.
